Kikyou's Revenge
by Redaeth
Summary: Kikyou kidanaps a five year old Kagome to change her mind and body into a bloodthristy youkai
1. Kikyou's Revenge

Near the stairs of a small shrine, with a simple arch with 'Dusk Shrine' stretched across it a small girl hopped among brightly colored chalk squares drawn into the tiles which the outside of the shrine was composed.  
  
The wind rustled the charms on the massive and old tree that stood not far from one of the shrine's small buildings. If the mother had looked out at her child at that instant she would of seen a glimmer of something as it passed the tree.  
  
The child, Kagome hopped down the recently drawn hopscotch squares, as she hummed the rhyme for the game she had played at school, she really liked it because it had her name in it.  
  
Quietly she began to chant the words.  
  
Kagome Kagome, Kago no naka no tori wa, Itsu itsu deyaru? Yoake to ban ni. Tsuru to kame ga subetta, Ushiro no shoumen dare?  
  
She grinned to herself happily as she turned around to go the other way, she liked to think herself like that; mysterious and all.  
  
Pausing and crouching as low as she could go she hopped up in a leap as high her small legs could manage as she prepared to continue her solo game of hopscotch.  
  
Never noticing the slight ripple in the air around her as she reached the apex of her jump, when the ripples in the air seemed to tighten around her. She let out a muffled gasp as she noticed she hadn't landed and that she was actually still moving up.  
  
She felt something binding her arms to her side as she struggled, it felt like something was wrapping itself around her, invisible smooth scales glided over her and tightened around her and as she attempted to let out a shriek for her Mama when another invisible snake-thing wrapped around her throat causing her to choke.  
  
As she began to struggle harder for breath, her legs kicking weakly, she could make out the things holding her slowly becoming visible.  
  
It was like a snake crossed with a fish with six insect-like legs just below the base of the head. All around her others flew some with glowing balls of streaming light.  
  
Just before everything went black a strange thought intruded in her mind.  
  
'Inuyasha!'  
  
*****  
  
A woman in the tattered remains of what was once a simple set of old fashioned miko clothes studied the girl that her creatures had brought.  
  
"Yes she is the one who sets everything in motion." She shook her head slowly as she looked the girl over.  
  
"As much as I'd like too I can't kill her, her reincarnation will simply go in her place."  
  
The woman sighed. "I will have to prevent her freeing Inuyasha another way. But first."  
  
She slowly stroked the girls head once, then twice then moved her hand down the girls side until she reached the area just above her hip. Her fingers tightened, digging into flesh and meeting a small, hard ball, which she jerked out in a spray of blood.  
  
"Shikon no Tama. The source of all my troubles, if you had never came I would have lived the life of a normal girl and I would never had met the one who destroyed me."  
  
She noticed one of her Shini-dama-chuu begin to fade, the one she had created right after her experiments with the bone-gobbling well, trying to discover its secret.  
  
She nodded to herself; she had little time, though with the Shikon-no-Tama she would be able to do this much quicker.  
  
Focusing her power onto the jewel she began to shape the youki in it and force it in the girl in front of her. Slowly the girl's skin darkened and short, black hair began to grow all over her tiny body.  
  
The nails of her hands and feet began to lengthen, and toughen and her slightly opened mouth showed her canines lengthening. The miko smiled and began the final steps when she noticed her hands cupping the Shikon-no-Tama were growing transparent.  
  
She frantically looked around for souls to support her and noticed all her servants had also faded, along with their burdens.  
  
"No! I'm not finished! I have to transform her mind as well as her body!"  
  
Concentrating she began to mold the child's mind into that of a beast. She met resistance, her waning power clashed against the child's own, undeveloped and un-awakened it struggled to protect itself against the instincts and mind of the youki-beast that her body had been changed into.  
  
It was enough.  
  
"Noooooooooo!"  
  
The undead miko's voice trialed off as she became increasingly transparent.  
  
With a small cling as the Shikon-no-Tama fell to the floor as the outline of the long-dead miko faded finally into nothingness, hate, anger and madness disappearing, returning the souls of countless souls of the dead to eternal slumber.  
  
*****  
  
A man clothed in a baboon skin woke with a start. He smiled, as his demon servants were absorbed into himself.  
  
"Five hundred years hmmm. my how the humans have changed."  
  
*****  
  
A dragon, long sealed, stirred slightly before slipping deeper into a magic slumber.  
  
*****  
  
Deep within the mountains a tribe of Gokuraku-Chou sprang into existence and was immediately joined in battle with a tribe of wolk-youkai.  
  
*****  
  
A young girl practiced the ancient forms of a Taiji-ya.  
  
*****  
  
A young Buddhist monk paused just as he was about to grope a young woman and clenched his hand, hurriedly reaching into his pouch and drawing out a string of prayer beads that he wrapped around his hand.  
  
"Naruku is back!" He whispered hatefully.  
  
Nearby his son watched worriedly, then glancing at his own hand as it began tingling.  
  
*****  
  
A small temple, deep within the wilds near Tokyo a monk-looking Youkai grinned.  
  
*****  
  
A pair of kitsune smiled at each other and growled playfully.  
  
*****  
  
A man with white hair looked up and frowned before turning to the young woman beside him.  
  
"Rin, tell all my associates if they go after the Shikon-no-Tama I will be. displeased."  
  
The woman smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"Yes Sessoumaru-Sama."  
  
"You don't have to call me Sama Rin."  
  
"Yes Sessoumaru-Sama."  
  
A small laugh emerged reluctantly from the man's lips. The sword at his side pulsed, waves of energy washing over them unseen.  
  
*****  
  
Yura of Hair looked up from her nest of hair and frowned.  
  
*****  
  
A simple crow Youkai began to caw.  
  
*****  
  
In the ancient well a glimmer appeared, then faded into nothingness. There was a small rustle of bones against bones.  
  
*****  
  
Far away in a shrine up a set of stairs a figure appeared, he was pinned to the tree with a single arrow through his chest, long white haired and dog- ears, clothed in red. Rapidly massive vines crawled over him and finally hid him from sight.  
  
*****  
  
The man's eyes glimmered as he moved away from his resting place.  
  
"Shikon no Tama. so it starts again."  
  
"KUKUKUKU!"  
  
*****  
  
A simple, marble-sized glowing ball of pink stone collided with a child's leg and brilliant blue-gray eyes opened, wide and frightened.  
  
"MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
*****  
  
The small form of the girl emerges from the cave; the fur beneath her eyes is slightly damp. She carried her hands in front of her, looking at them fearfully. The claw on one of them is slightly wet with a drop of blood and there is a small trail of dark blood down her cheek though no wound is visible. In her other hand she is clutching something tightly.  
  
She whimpered as she looked around. A whispered 'Mama' slightly despairing emerged from her lips; somehow she knew that her mother wouldn't answer.  
  
Wandering deeper into the forest, though that wasn't hard, there wasn't much of a clearing around the cave she had been in; she looked around, gaining little confidence when nothing attacked her.  
  
"Where am I?" She wondered out loud, ignoring the fact that she really didn't look human at the moment. Her stomach growled and she pouted cutely.  
  
"More importantly I'm hungry. Where can I find something to eat?"  
  
Her eyes caught a flash of brown and before she was aware of it her body was moving. A quick slash of her hands and she stared wide-eyed at the rabbit in her hands, its blood dripping down her hands and off her claws.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" She screeched as she dropped the rabbit.  
  
She stared at the dead animal panting. Why had she just down that? She had just killed an innocent creature for no reason at all.  
  
Her stomach growled.  
  
Her eyes widened even further.  
  
"Eat THAT?" Disgust was apparent in her voice as she argued with her stomach pointing at the carcass lying in front of her.  
  
Her stomach gave a protesting rumble.  
  
"But it isn't COOKED." She protested, her imagination made that her stomach seemed to shrug in response and she jumped as it growled again, sounding more like a vicious animal then a thing that digests food.  
  
She knelt by the rabbit's corpse and prodded it with her finger, scrunching her face slightly in disgust. Prodding it again harder this time she gave a startled sound as her claw sunk into it.  
  
Moving her hand, nose twitching as she caught the scent of cooling blood, as her claw easily cut through the fur and into the meat beneath.  
  
She blinked as the scents all around her became more apparent. She hadn't noticed it before but every smell seemed sharper, more defined.  
  
Hesitantly she brought her bloody claw in front of her face and sniffed it delicately. The smell was. not unpleasant. Frowning then nodding to herself she began to cut away the fur as delicately as she could. Cautiously taking out a piece of the meat sniffed it once again and popped it in her mouth.  
  
She chewed, her face once more scrunched up, this time in consideration. She brightened noticeable when the taste of raw rabbit meat actually agreed with her and fell on the rest with a vengeance.  
  
*****  
  
The girl had spent several days getting used to the changes. She had discovered that she had a strong hunters instinct, especially when hungry. Her senses were expanded, sight, smell, sound, all had been enhanced, she could smell almost anything around and she was still getting used to it.  
  
Her ears seemed the same though everything seemed a lot louder.  
  
Her sight on the other hand wasn't just better. She could now see things she knew she would never have thought possible. Not only were there strange creatures that only existed in stories but also everything had a slight aura around it, rocks and plants included.  
  
Rocks seemed to have the least amount of aura, a slim sheathing of mixed grays. Brown and green swirling auras seemed to surround the trees, bushes and grasses. The larger the plant the larger the aura though all of them were only slightly larger the stones.  
  
The animals on the other hand billowed with energy; the few deer she had seen had auras that reached out almost a foot away from the deer though rabbits were much less.  
  
Her own aura though. it had astonished her when she focused on it, her natural curiosity getting the better of her when she had discovered the faint glows weren't caused from going out in the sun from the dark cave. It was gigantic, swirling and a mix of pink, blue and a strange black.  
  
The black seemed to be contained by the pink, which expanded and contracted to some hidden heartbeat.  
  
The pink marble she had found in the cave. was strange. Unlike other stones its aura seemed to reach out to her, both sides of her, he scary side that had killed the rabbit so easily and wanted her to do it again just to feel her claws slide through flesh and her normal side. She noticed it seemed to affect her aura also. The strange black aura grew larger as did the pink one. It made her feel a strange sense of wanting, even as she held it; she hadn't let it go since she had found it.  
  
She had been following a strange scent for the last few hours. It smelt like smoke and other things, which made her nose wrinkle in disgust. At least it did until she realized what it was. Human! A person. Maybe she could ask him to get home! Soon after she had found the scent it had joined a beaten dirt path.  
  
Ever since she had realized that she had been running as fast as possible, the landscape disappearing into a blur.  
  
She stopped as she came as the beaten trail came to an opening that allowed her to see the large highway.  
  
Suddenly she was seized by a bout of homesickness the strangeness of her situation hadn't let her feel until now. She whispered her desire quietly.  
  
"I want my mommy. I want to be normal."  
  
Tears began pooling in her eyes. Longing to be what she had been before this filled her and something clenched. Suddenly everything dulled around her, not much but enough to be noticeable.  
  
She looked at her hands in awe, no more black fur. Normal colored skin!  
  
She noticed that the claws were still there but the seemed shorter, not as dangerous looking.  
  
Suddenly she felt a wave of exhaustion pass through her and the fur returned, as did the acuity of her senses.  
  
Slipping into the trees, feeling an abiding need to sleep she curled p against the base of one of them and fell deeply asleep, the first rest she had had in days.  
  
*****  
  
When she woke up the first thing she noticed was the tugging of something on her hand. She looked down and saw one of the things that should only exist in books. It was trying to get to her pink marble-thingy!  
  
"Mine!" She clutched the thing in her hand tightly as she gave off a dangerous yet cute growl and then swiped at the creature with her claws, instinctively using the unfamial weapons. Without a sound the thing broke apart and disappeared.  
  
After sitting for a few seconds trying to figure out why seeing her fur covered hands gave her a sad feeling she remembered the day before. She closed her eyes and tried to remember if it had been her imagination.  
  
Then she thought of the strange clenching feeling just before her fur had disappeared. Struggling to bring that feeling again she felt something twinge slightly, it didn't feel like anything she had felt before last night and she grinned.  
  
She almost had it!  
  
Focusing solely on that feeling she felt the same clenching feeling, as if something was being pushed back. She hadn't really noticed it before, she had been paying more attention to the loss of some of the sensitivity of her senses, though she only had them for a few days she had grown used to them.  
  
Opening her eyes she gave off a shout of joy, as her skin appeared normal with no black fur covering her.  
  
For several minutes nothing happened, then a feeling of something being released and then of exhaustion as it once again passed through her, though it wasn't as bad as last night.  
  
Fighting off the tired feeling she tried to turn normal again but the clenching feeling didn't return.  
  
*****  
  
It was several days later, she had been hugging the tree line following the large highway once puzzling out the words of one of the signs. She knew she lived in Tokyo and that the kanji for Tokyo looked like that.  
  
Her father had tried teaching her to read early on. Which was now a blessing though she hadn't thought so at the time. It had been rather boring especially since she loved the outdoors and had wanted to play.  
  
She had discovered she could only turn normal once a day, though each time it seemed longer then the last.  
  
Her small figure darted in between the shadows of the trees, moving at a steady pace, her form blurring slightly if anyone should manage to catch a glimpse of her.  
  
The trees were thinning, and soon she reached the last of them. She paused and looked back hesitatingly. She remembered how the boy in class had been treated simply because he was a gaijin. If she left the forest it could be worse.  
  
Her mouth tightened and her heart clenched at the thought of not seeing her mother again.  
  
She would find a way!  
  
*****  
  
Kagome looks a few years older as she crept through a deserted alleyway. For five long years she had been seeking home, even though the face of her mother was slightly blurry. During the day she spent all the time she was normal playing with other children reveling in the feelings of happiness and joy. Then she would sneak into the schools and listen to the teachers drone on, wishing she could stay normal long enough to actually go in there.  
  
She smiled slightly at her moody thoughts after all it wasn't all that bad. Being fast and agile she loved playing by her self almost as much as she enjoyed playing with the children in the parks she visited.  
  
She fingered the bag around her neck, her good luck charm, the Shikon no Tama lay within, it seemed so many of those strange creatures wanted it. They called themselves youkai and most of them seem to be disgusted with her for some reason, calling her half-breed and freak. That is if they didn't attack her first, she usually ran away from them, she was always faster and more agile. Not only that but she could climb anything she wished, her claws could bite into stone and steel easily.  
  
Her thoughts broke off as a faint stench of decay and death caught her nose. She gave a cry of disgust as a man suddenly bolted out of the shadows, the stench almost overpowering her. Stunned by the abrupt attack she didn't react fast enough when the man jerked the bag holding the Shikon no Tama off her neck while grasping her wrists in the other.  
  
"No! That's mine."  
  
The man clumsily spilled the Shikon no Tama onto the ground and bent down. Stiff fingers grasped the small ball and the man gave a grin.  
  
"Shikon no Tama!" The monotonous voice emerged from the slightly rotten man  
  
Suddenly the man stiffened and with a caw a black thing with three glowing red eyes shot out of chest seizing the Shikon no Tama in its tooth-rimmed beak. Immediately Kagome jerked free and blurred after it.  
  
The crow-youkai was already starting to grow, its size increasing as it began to fly down the street.  
  
Grasping onto the growing crow youkai's back she despaired briefly then growled. She wouldn't give up.  
  
The Shikon no Tama was HERS.  
  
She concentrated on the feeling of the thing that turned her normal and instead of forcing back the youki she pushed back the thing that suppressed it, letting youki invade her being.  
  
Her eyes were the first to change. Blue-gray human eyes became cat-shaped amber.  
  
Claws lengthened and a rumbling snarl built in her chest as her ears grew to sharp points. Her hair on her back lengthened to her toes and the fur on her became thicker.  
  
As soon as her transformation was complete she was driven into the undeniably need to destroy this thing for taking what was hers.  
  
Raising one set of claws she plunged it straight for where she sensed the Shikon no Tama. The giant crow, also finished changing gave off a screech of pained shock as she jerked her hand back clutching the small ball. As the crow began to shrink it desperately turned around and bit the arm holding the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"It's mine!" Kagome said just before she swiped her free claws through the neck of the bird-youkai with a crunch.  
  
Dropping down into the surprising deserted street she shook her head and then glanced down at her hand.  
  
"It's safe." Was her whispered comment as she held the Shikon no Tama close to her chest.  
  
"Not for long. You need a guardian." The cold voice startled Kagome.  
  
Still deep within the youkai instincts Kagome spun around with a growl.  
  
Eyes glowing she looked over the regal looking man, noting immediately the way he looked, completely human in an expensive suit, but there was something that screamed youkai. Not just any Youkai but one stronger then any other she had seen so far.  
  
"This Sessoumaru is impressed; a young hanyou like you handled her self very well."  
  
He then threw something at her feet then began to walk into the doorway of a building calling over his shoulder at her.  
  
"Put the Shikon no Tama on that hair, it will not break. This Sessoumaru also promises you a guardian."  
  
Kagome relaxed and let her stronger blood ebb sighing in relief before she crouched to examine the object in front of her. It was a thin white hair threaded through a gold chain. She held it up and grew puzzled, how was she supposed to put her Shikon no Tama on the hair. Smiling slightly she put the chain around her neck and admired it.  
  
It was quite nice looking.  
  
Playfully she put the Shikon no Tama against the bottom of chain. The white hair threaded through and around the chain seemed to actually slip inside the jewel.  
  
Surprised she tugged on it and gasped when the necklace came with the jewel. "Oh!" She exclaimed then smiled. Maybe that strange youkai was actually a nice person.  
  
*****  
  
Sessoumaru stood in front of an ancient tree, its trunk covered in thick vines. He was wearing his white silk clothing with his sword by his side.  
  
With a single swipe of his claws he tore away the vines, revealing Inuyasha.  
  
"Brother you are so pathetic. Kept in slumber for five hundred years. So pathetic I, Sessoumaru shall free you."  
  
Smiling in contempt he reached for the arrow that held his half-brother in enchanted sleep. Settling his face back in its neutral expression his face didn't twitch when smoke came from his hand as he grasped the arrow.  
  
"Truly this Sessoumaru is amazed, for a miko's spell to last this long, she must have put her entire soul into sealing you."  
  
Twisting his hand slightly there was a slight snap as the arrow disintegrated into nothing.  
  
*****  
  
"Keh! Why should I protect her?"  
  
"Because I Sessoumaru has commanded it." Came Sessoumaru's unimpressed voice.  
  
"Keh, fat chance of that arsehole."  
  
"Do you forget that has been close to six centuries since you have last fought while I Sessoumaru have been fighting for that time? I Sessoumaru, have reached the prime of my life while you, dear brother, still an infant, the sleep you were locked was timeless, meaning my stupid brother you are still the age you were when you were sealed. Even if you get the Shikon no Tama and use it I, Sessoumaru, will be able to defeat you."  
  
"Keh!"  
  
"Come now brother, she is a hanyou who knows nothing of the world; her worst enemy has been a crow demon. Even in this day I, Sessoumaru, am scorned behind my back for being mated with a human."  
  
"I still can't believe that, the 'Great Sessoumaru', who loathes all who are mortal and riled on me day in and day out for my 'impure heritage' mated with a human girl."  
  
"Indeed my dear brother, now shall you do as I ask?"  
  
"Fine! Keh!"  
  
*****  
  
AND so begins another wonderful tale of Inuyasha and Kagome 


	2. Homecoming

Kagome sighed as she ran away from the playground, for the last several years she hadn't been able to increase the amount of time she stayed human, around four hours were the max, she just wished she could make it last longer.  
  
The corner of her eye caught a slight flicker of red and she smiled. She hadn't confronted her hidden guardian but for some reason ever since she had first felt/sensed/saw/smelt him she felt comforted. She didn't know exactly why but she felt safer with him around and once again thanked that nice man for sending him to her.  
  
She stretched as she allowed her body to revert to her normal state and smiled again. If she remembered correctly today was her twelfth birthday. She let out a whoop as she jumped onto the nearest building and began to sprint towards the place that she would hold her party. She deserved a treat, she had already picked out her cake and presents.  
  
Once her party was finished she would once again look for her home. The only thing she remembered clearly were two faces and a large tree.  
  
"I won't let anything stop me! I'll find my mom no matter what!" She nodded firmly to herself.  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha gave frowned, she said practically the same thing every day, her optimism was annoying as was the fact that she trusted everyone who she approached. He just didn't understand it, if the humans she played and talked too knew what she was they would either run in fear or attack her and the youkai around her were unnecessarily cruel if they didn't outright try to kill her.  
  
'Wonder what she's planning now, sure she's in a good mood most of the time but usually she's not this happy.'  
  
Iuyasha frowned slightly as he blurred through the shadows following her scent as it trailed across the rooftops above him shaking his head slightly. 'Keh, no sense of discretion at all, anyone could see her jumping rooftop to rooftop.'  
  
*****  
  
Kagome looked over the abandoned warehouse she had spent most of the afternoon decorating. Streamers of ribbons with tons of balloons stolen from nearby convienence stores decorated the walls of the expansive and dusty room.  
  
Dusting her hands off she went into a small side room where an old and battered fridge stood, humming loudly. Opening the fridge she looked in and let her smile widen further.  
  
Taking out the absolutely gigantic chocolate cake with chocolate icing, fancily decorated with roses and tufts of blue icing she easily lifted it and set it on a battered and rusted dining cart. Placing the candles on it and lighting them, she began to move the cart out of the small kitchen. As she neared the doorway she began to sing as loud as she could.  
  
" Happy Birthday to me Happy Birthday to me Happy Birthday Dear Kagome Happy Birthday to MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
"  
  
Giggling as she set the cake o a table with a single set of dishes placed in front of a rickety chair she prepared herself.  
  
"Time to blow out the candles and make my wish!"  
  
Closing her eyes as she dramatically breathed in deeply, puffing her cheeks out before blowing hard over the cake. All but three candles blew out, two flamed steadily the other seemed to waver between a steady flame and disappearing altogether. Kagome pouted slightly before blowing at them again.  
  
"Mou, three boyfriends?" She then clapped her hands once and grinned. "Oh well it's time to EAT."  
  
Taking the large knife she cut a medium sized piece from the cake and began to eat it with as much decorum as she could. After politely wiping her face with a scrap of cloth she giggled slightly and tore into the rest of the cake.  
  
Soon her entire face was covered her face and she was grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Now for presents!"  
  
Racing over to one corner where several wrapped gifts sat she knelt down and grabbed the first one off the small pile.  
  
After tearing open her gifts she sat down and sighed. It just wasn't fair, she hadn't been surprised by a single gift. At least the cake had been fun. Looking around she pondered what to do next. She had done everything she had planned and it still hadn't seemed special enough.  
  
She knew why that was. She didn't really have anyone who was a friend!  
  
She thought about that for a few moments. The problem was that she couldn't really become friends with normal girls or boys she could only remain human for a few hours a day. The youkai she met seemed to hate her on sight for whatever reason and what was worse they tried to get her Shikon no Tama, by killing her of course.  
  
The only people she thought would have potential to be her friends were that powerful youkai who had given her the necklace to put the Shikon no Tama on and her protector.  
  
She didn't really remember where she had last seen the powerful youkai but her protector was another matter. hmmmm  
  
Tomorrow after her visit to another park searching for her mother she would go talk to him. Tomorrow she might have a friend. She yawned as she lay down in the corner, time to get some sleep.  
  
*****  
  
She pouted a bit after she left the park, she was supposed to get her birthday wish and meet her mom today. She then brightened as she saw a flicker of red and white in the corner of her eye.  
  
Moving at her top speed, almost a blur to even Inuyasha she was in front of him, causing him to step back into a crouch his entire body signaling that he was ready to destroy her. Smiling brightly at him ignoring his fierce expression she smiled brightly.  
  
"Hi I'm Kagome!"  
  
He gave off a low growl and stared at her for a few moments, not replying. She crinkled her face slightly as she waited for his answer. He stood straight and stuck his hands in the sleeves of his old fashioned red kimono.  
  
Kagome began to impatiently tapping her small foot. "Well?"  
  
"Well what brat?"  
  
"What's your name? And I'm not a brat!"  
  
"Keh! I don't have to tell you anything brat."  
  
"I said I'm not a brat. Jerk." She was scowling at him now, anger evident on her face.  
  
"Keh, whatever brat."  
  
"Stop calling me a brat! My name is Kagome! KA - GO - ME!" With that Kagome gve an angry glare with fists clenched at her sides, daring him with her entire body to cal her a brat one more time.  
  
'Ooooh, That JERK.'  
  
"Heh, too bad brat you're not getting my name outta me."  
  
Huffing in rage she let out a shriek as she swung her tiny fist at the smirking hanyou, slamming it as hard as she could into his stomach.  
  
The Inuyasha stared at her small form and gave out a small chuckle.  
  
"Was that supposed to hurt brat?"  
  
Growling she raised her hand and clawed at him viciously, only to have her wrist caught in his large fist. She swung the other one and it was also captured. Dodging the kicks she lashed out as she struggled to get free he grew impressed, for a little brat she did have impressive speed and determination.  
  
"Nice try little brat. I suppose I can give you my name. It's Inuyasha."  
  
Just as she was about to give a scathing reply something caught the corner of her eye, three people walking by, well two people and a small boy being carried by the woman. The boy looked around six but that wasn't what attracted her attention.  
  
It was the woman's and the old man's faces. They looked hauntingly familiar. She whispered the names longingly.  
  
"Mama? Ji-chan?" She turned to the surprised hanyou who had been looking in the same direction as her.  
  
"Lemme go! I wanna go see Mama!" She began to struggle harder and managed to get out of his slackening grip. Slipping into the shadows she began to follow the trio through the streets.  
  
Successfully keeping her small form hidden they reached a high stairway which was framed by a simple arch with the lettering of Dusk Shrine. Unnoticed by anyone except the small child in the woman's arms Kagome stared up the stairs seeing the final thing that confirmed it, a towering tree graced the courtyard of the small shrine, this was were she had lived before. She really found them, her family. She had found home!  
  
With an excited, but questioning whisper of "I'm home?" she climbed over the wall, moving fast enough not to be noticed by anyone except for the red- clad hanyou who trailed behind her.  
  
After landing in the empty courtyard she closed her eyes for a few moments concentrating. After opening her eyes again she nodded in satisfaction at the sight of her mostly normal hands. The slight claws on the end of her fingers could be mistaken for long fingernails.  
  
Walking nervously to the house Kagome knocked on the door and waited growing increasingly nervous until the door opened causing her to jump slightly.  
  
She stared at the woman's face, unsure what to say. what did you say to your mother after you've been missing for seven years.  
  
"Ummm." She said quietly looking down shyly.  
  
"Ka-Kagome?" The woman stuttered then her eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped down in a faint. Behind her a small boy looked on in curiosity.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
*****  
  
After nearly an hour of explanations, catching up with one another Kagome began to feel the faint twinges of her powers beginning to wane.  
  
'Maybe I could run away for tonight and come back tomorrow? No, I have to believe Mama won't force me to go away.'  
  
"mama?" Mrs. Higurashi grew alarmed at the sudden change in demeanor from a happy young girl to a scared little child.  
  
"What is it Kagome." Her mother tried to project all the trust and reassurance she could muster to her daughter.  
  
"I have to tell you why I couldn't ask the police for help to find you. They would have probably sent me to scientists place if they saw me." Kagome shuddered slightly, she didn't like the look of some of those places, they gave her the creeps.  
  
"Go on dear." Did the kidnapper do something horrible to her?  
  
"I don't always look like this Mama."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
In response the young girl closed her eyes and her form shifted. The change was almost instantaneous, as a thin coat of black fur covered every inch of her skin, the color of the skin darkening to ebony black beneath it as well as the fact that her claws lengthened and grew crueler looking. Two long fangs poked slightly out of her mouth and she finally opened her eyes revealing that they had remained relatively unchanged except for the fact that they were slightly oval instead of normal round.  
  
Kagome's Mother gasped and instantly put her arms around her little girl's form.  
  
"My poor baby how'd this happen?"  
  
"Your not going to hate me because I look like this? "  
  
Kagome looked at her mother surprised. Despite all her optimism she had expected her mother to hate her.  
  
"No Kagome, I'm not going to kick you out. How did this happen and why did you look normal when you talked to us?"  
  
Smiling in relief, tears making her eyes glisten she began to tell her mother everything that she remembered about that day so long ago as well as her discoveries about herself and her abilities.  
  
*****  
  
Her little brother, introduced as Souta had been sent to bed as they continued to talk. and plan. Her mother insisted she continued her education, though she would only attend school part time due to her condition and home-school the rest of the time. They would use an excuse of an almost unknown heriditary disease that restricted her to her home for most of the day.  
  
And so it happened, for three years Kagome managed to live the life as a normal teenager, she made three good friends and worried about homework. She even had a boy grow interested her as she neared fifteen. The reminder of her life during the time she was separated from her home were the occasional fights with demons, though thankfully none were at school, as well as the infrequent insult exchanges with her seldom-seen hanyou protector.  
  
The blood coursing through Kagome's veins came from two strains, though neither were human they both had human traits.  
  
The miko blood was born only in humans true, but it carried far more power then any human should wield. The ability to purify or corrupt the very essence of a soul were in the miko's abilities as well as well as the ability to bless, bind or curse things. The most legendary of them all could actually rip the soul out of the body entirely. Most of the miko powers were geared against the miko's enemy the Youkai.  
  
Youkai blood was actually remarkable similar, though it dealt only with the dark side of power. The power to use black arts, to rend and kill or curse. The powers could be used for good, after all power was a tool. It was often not used for such unfortunately.  
  
Normally these two powers opposed each other, miko trying to purify youkai while youkai tried to kill miko. The few times the two worked together was when a miko became corrupted. The koromiko used her powers to curse and kill, often bonding themselves with lesser youkai to prolong their life.  
  
In Kagome it was slightly different. Never before had a miko's blood had been forced not only to mix together with youkai's blood, not just any youkai blood either, but blood created from the Shikon no Tama, an artifact that had had miko and youkai powers battling for almost a millennia. Also the human blood that the miko blood always accompanied had been transformed into youkai, making Kagome a hanyou of a miko and a yokai, not a human and a youkai.  
  
The two types of blood had maintained a balance, one overcoming the other only when Kagome wished it, most often using her miko powers, unknowingly of course, to change her shape more human-like. Though she had used her miko powers daily they hadn't truly awakened yet, she had developed them as far as her immature body could handle.  
  
Her youkai powers on the other hand had chafed, rarely being brought out in full, the last time she had transformed more into a youkai-like state had been months before and they were boiling over. Youkai blood DEMANDED release, most often in violence, the few fights Kagome hadn't satisfied it and her youkai was as stunted from disuse completely unlike her miko blood.  
  
*****  
  
It happened in the early morning of Kagome's birthday, everyone was sleeping as seeing it was still dark out. Miko powers faded away completely, allowing the youkai blood full reign.  
  
Her light coat of fur grew thicker though not by much. Claws had grown nearly an inch larger with cruel looking hooks on their ends tore through the sheets and into the bedding as her hands clenched. Amber eyes shot open, irises mere lines within golden, oval depths that were empty of any thought.  
  
Growling lightly Kagome rolled out of her bed and landed on the floor in a crouch, a newly appeared cat-like tail lasing back and forth. She sniffed the air and bared her teeth in a silent snarl, revealing that her slight fangs had also grown considerably.  
  
Otherwise largely unchanged the youkai-girl began to approach the window. She hesitantly tapped the transparent surface and recoiled slightly when her claw tinged against the glass. Narrowing her beautiful amber eyes she crouched slightly and with a shattering of glass and wood burst through the window.  
  
Landing lightly on the ground she began to sprint towards the largest source of power she could sense, her youkai blood demanded she find something to fight, to kill, maim and destroy.  
  
The two sources of power were deep in conversation, one clad in an expensive business suit and held an expression of cold disdain that seemed etched on his features. The other was clad in an old fashioned red-kimino, though some would describe the color to be pink that is if they wanted to die a grisly, messy death.  
  
Both looked up at the same instant as the girl blurred down the street. Sessoumaru dodged her first blow rather easily but then began to find it extremely difficult. He hadn't yet reached his full speed but this strange demon was pushing him close to it.  
  
Growng annoyed at this creatures audacity at attacking her he retaliated, Inuyasha had stepped back slightly, declaring that this was Sessoumaru's problem. His familiar scowl in place as his nose twitched slightly, trying to figure why the scent was so familiar.  
  
He remembered, the last time he had caught this scent, though this was infinitely stronger, was when a very nasty youkai had slipped past his guard and had attacked Kagome.  
  
This was the scent of Kagome using her youkai blood in order to fight better!  
  
SHIT! Kagome was going to get killed!  
  
Sessoumaru grimaced slightly as he felt the claws of his opponent dig into the flesh of his arm. He used the slight lessening of her speed to smash her away with as much force as he could in order to regain his bearings and kill the girl, this was turning ot to be one of the more difficult battles of his life, almost up there with the time he had drove Naruku into hiding all those centuries ago.  
  
"Don't kill her, that's Kagome!"  
  
"Kagome is part human, this smells nothing like her." Sessoumaru said as he tried to melt his opponent, barely missing her with his poison claws.  
  
"She can turn into a full youkai, bastard! This is what she smells like."  
  
"Even then she still smells human, this is a full youkai, it even has had the audacity to injure I, Sessoumaru." Not bothering to slow down in the slightest, striking a few glancing blows on his foe.  
  
"Fuck it, I know what Kagome smells like, I've spent the last five fucking years babysitting the bitch! No matter how much of a youkai she smells like, THAT'S KAGOME!"  
  
"Very well brother how do you suggest this Sessoumaru subdue her then? This girl is almost as fast as I, Sessoumaru as well as the fact that she has ignored all the wounds I, Sessoumaru have given her."  
  
**************  
  
What a time to end the chapter :P  
  
KUKUKUKUKUKUKU. 


End file.
